


Roadrunner

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Flicker Series [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AKA ‘we’ve been seriously hurt, AWAY from the enemy anyway’, Adoptable, BAMF Tsuna, CODE ROADRUNNER, Family is important, Flicker Series, Gen, Her name is Valkyrie, OC Staff Inverted Cloud, On the Run, Tsuna is a little terrified, Tsuna refuses to leave his Family behind, Tsuna was desperate okay., Unconventional use of Flames, Unconventional use of Zero Point, Varia has work to do, WHEN REBORN FINDS OUT, Wrath of Gods is coming, Xanxus and Varia have worked out their issues with Tenth Gen, Xanxus is a protective beast, Xanxus will not have his Cub alone any longer then needed, and we have to book our ass, boss!Tsuna, no one is happy about it, or Val, she’s the Killer Crazy Gardner, whoo boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Xanxus was feeling....off.And not in the normal way either; he hadn't fought, drank, or even trained the day before; there shouldn't be an enemy near enough to set him off. And yet…he still he felt off, something was burning along his spine and rumbling his gut.When he gets a call from one baby boss he realizes what's wrong very quickly.





	Roadrunner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleach-ed Nat-su (On Fanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bleach-ed+Nat-su+%28On+Fanfiction%29).



Xanxus paced.

Back and forth, back and forth. 

Something was _wrong._

His instincts and intuition were screaming at him.

NotSafe _NotSafe_ _ **NotSafe.**_

But he didn’t know _why._

He could _feel_ that his Elements were all alright if antsy because **he** was antsy, and there wasn’t an enemy close enough to set him off. 

But his Flames were writhing in his stomach and fingers of flame were trailing up his spine, and Xanxus didn’t know what was causing the problem. 

So he paced. 

Back and forth.

Back and— his cell phone rang.

“Xanxus” he barked into the phone, the state of his Intuition and Flames causing him to be short and curt especially as his Intuition spiked just before the phone rang.

“…Xanxus…” 

And suddenly Xanxus _knows_. He knows what the feeling was- what had been _not safe._

“Tsunayoshi” Xanxus growls the name into his cellphone, his body going still like the apex predator he was in response to the pain in his Cub’s voice.

O~O~O~O~

Tsuna hadn’t meant for this to happen. 

The paperwork had piled up and he had just wanted to go _out_ for a little while. He wanted natural light and a breeze and movement. 

He was sick of being in his office and his hands had cramped up and he _needed_ to stretch out, to look at something that wasn’t the four walls and the (bulletproof) windows in his office.

It didn’t help that the mansion was empty apart from the staff. All his Guardians were out on missions (Gokudera, Mukuro and Chrome), or back in Namimori visiting family and the town (Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin and Kyoya). Yamamoto was out enjoying a Baseball game and it left Tsuna alone since Reborn was with the Ninth, and Bianchi had gone with the kids to Namimori. 

It was…quiet. 

And odd. Tsuna was almost _never_ by himself in regards to his inner circle. _Someone_ was almost always with him or within shouting distance. 

It had been another reason Tsuna wanted to get out of the mansion. He didn’t like the quiet anymore. It had been all he had before Reborn, but once Reborn came into his life and brought chaos and insanity with him alongside all Tsuna’s friends (his _family_ ) quiet had changed into constant noise. 

The lack of it was unsettling.

So Tsuna had decided he needed a break and chose to go out for a drive to the nearby park. 

He’d taken one of the Approved- a list of staff members that were approved by Reborn and his Guardians as well as passing a self-defense course made and administered by the Varia- with him. 

It was a short list, but Reborn _and_ Xanxus would take turns murdering him if he left without someone as backup and to watch out for him since none of his Guardians were there.

The woman he had chosen was an Inverted Cloud called Valkyrie or ‘Val’ who traveled between the Varia mansion and Tsuna’s own to work on their gardens. 

(She was a little terrifying actually. Most people thought ‘flowers’ when thinking gardens. Vongola hadn’t- or not exactly. The Vongola Gardens were separated into four parts. The ‘public’ garden which was where the flowers were. Everything from classic to exotic. Then there was the Medical gardens- everything and anything the Infirmary could need was in there. The next was the Assassin Greenhouse. Deadly candy land, and the last was the crossbreeds Greenhouse where she experimented with creating new plants.) 

The two of them had gone to the park, enjoyed a good hour and a half of basking and relaxing outside, and stopped for lunch before climbing into the car to head home. 

That had all been fine.

Before it all went wrong.

Tsuna had been uneasy before everything went to hell in a handbasket but he hadn’t pinpointed what was causing his uneasiness until it was too late. Val had sensed it and had been on guard beside him in the driver’s seat, but by the time they realized what was happening it had been too late.

One moment they had been driving home and the next the car beside them had jerked sideways towards them. Valkyrie had pulled them away from the initial car but it quickly became chaos as the traffic around them spiraled out of control when the car Val dodged hit the one in front of them causing a chain reaction.

When the Varia examined everything later, they would find out that the car to cause the whole mess had been tampered with and turned into what amounted to a remote-controlled vehicle. They would find out the driver had been an innocent civilian who had no idea their car had been altered. It was why Tsuna hadn’t sensed the ill intent until too late. It hadn’t been present. The driver had had no intent to crash into him so Tsuna had just been left uneasy rather than ready to strike out at the danger.

Valkyrie drove beautifully, but she couldn’t dodge _everything_. Their car was built to take a beating (as a Vongola car of course it was) but that didn’t make it immune to physics. 

Tsuna hears the sounds of a car hitting his own, the loud metallic bang echoing in his head even as the tires screech and car begins to spin.

Valkyrie keeps control of their car rather well considering the fact they had just been slammed into and sent spinning, and they very well may have gotten out of it just fine had they not been sent spinning straight into an intersection where they were once again slammed into and bounced between the oncoming traffic from both directions. 

Tsuna isn’t actually sure _what_ happened after that point, too busy clinging to anything he can grab, his head ringing, his ribs sore from the seatbelt and listening to the creative curses spilling from Val’s mouth about whoever caused the accident alongside cursing about what was happening (He was impressed. Some of them weren’t even possible unless body parts were removed first).

All he knows is that they got bounced around a lot more that he was comfortable with and by the end of it the car is in a ditch upside down and the two of them are pinned in their seats by the damage to the car itself. 

Tsuna is horrified to think about what the _other_ cars look like if a Vongola-Varia Quality car took this much damage. There are absolutely fatalities- Tsuna is sure of it. He’s also sure that if the car wasn’t as reinforced as it was he and Val would _**both**_ be dead at this point.

As it is, Tsuna knows something is wrong still, that this isn’t the end of whatever _that_ was.

“Val?” he rasps questioningly. 

“Tsunayoshi” she huffs back at him in answer and Tsuna is _so_ glad he’s not alone in the car. 

“It’s not over” he warns her and he can see how she tenses up. Her legs are pinned much like his own and her damaged door is pinning one of her arms to her side. Tsuna doesn’t know what else is wrong that he can’t see but this is so bad.

His legs are pinned and his door had pinned one of his arms as well. The other one hurts, but it’s not broken or dislocated. (Likely he had pulled something) 

“Tsunayoshi” Val turns her head towards him and Tsuna can see blood dripping down (up?) her face and into her hair from where she’d hit her head “Call Xanxus”

Tsuna nods at her and struggles to get to his phone. It takes him a few moments and a lot of struggling (and his arm screams in protest) but he gets his phone and is _so_ relieved the Geek Squad (Spanner, Shoichi, Verde and occasionally Gokudera) had modified and reinforced it as he holds down the ‘three’ to speed dial the Varia boss. (Reborn was number 2, but he was too far to help him in a timely manner, Xanxus was closer)

Xanxus answers the phone on the first ring, his voice sharp and angry “Xanxus”

“…Xanxus…” Tsuna rasps into the phone, trying to ignore how dizzy the blood rushing to his head was making him.

“Tsunayoshi” is growled back and Tsuna is one of a very small number who would hear the worry under the growl. 

“Car was taken out…” he informs the Varia Boss immediately not wasting time since he knows something is still wrong. “Valkyrie and I are pinned inside and the enemy is still there… _somewhere._ ”

Val wheezes softly next to him and Tsuna turns to see blood dripping from her lips. “Val?” he questions immediately and despite their situation his voice and tone comes across as commanding and sharp.

Val responds instinctively to the tone “Tsu-” she coughs hard and grunts in pain “Tsuna.” 

And Tsuna knows it’s pretty bad for the Cloud to use an informal version of his name. “Shit.” 

His mind runs through 20 different options and scenarios before he settles on one. “Xanxus.” His voice is pained but commanding “We’re going Roadrunner. Catch up quickly.” He hung up so his arm was free and closed his eyes for a moment focusing before his Flames flare to life in his free hand. 

It was dangerous but Tsuna _burns_ his way free of the wreckage. It leaves a few burns on his arm from where the metal heated up but his arm comes free and Tsuna grunts. His next move is to quickly free his legs and then burn his seatbelt off. He thumps down onto the roof of the car where he quickly turns to Val and mummers a quick apology even as he begins to heat the metal around her to get her out. It’s harder than it looks and takes quite the high level of purity and focus considering the metal was treated specifically to stand up to Flames. It takes him a few moments before Val is freed.

He sees the problem immediately. There’s a piece of the door that had lodged itself in her side. She’s watching him and grins a bloody smile up at him “Just my luck, isn’t it? Go.” She commands him. 

It is her job to look out for him and having an injured person with him would be bad so she makes a choice. Too bad Tsuna wasn’t having it. “I’m not leaving you here when people are coming.”

“Tsuna, I will slow you down.”

“I _will not_.” His voice is sharp and commanding before it turns more amused even as he works “Xanxus would kill me- you’re his favorite gardener. He says-and I quote- you ‘know what the fuck you’re doing’ and your ‘new crossbreeds are actually fucking useful’.”

Tsuna frowns at the wound in her side. The metal can’t stay in there if she’s going to move, and she can’t use her Flames to keep herself going if she’s going to need to fight. But she’ll bleed out if the metal is pulled free. 

He blinks at her side for a moment, an idea shaping in his mind. “Val.” Her eyes flicker back to him from where she had been scanning the surroundings she could see “This is going to _hurt_. A lot. And, in all likelihood, it will scar. But you’ll be able to move and use your Flames for fighting instead of keeping yourself alive.”

Valkyrie stares at him before she nods sharply. “Hurry.”

Tsuna is as quick as he can be and only the strangled hiss lets him know how much pulling the metal free had to have hurt. His hands press against the rush of blood immediately where Tsuna quickly uses a very controlled Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to _freeze_ the wound. Val releases a choked moan and Tsuna knows it had to have been agonizing. 

But she’s free and they can escape the car. 

Both of them are limping, both are injured, but they can leave. Tsuna pulls his phone out and types a code into it. The code reacts to the closest car and it gives them two minutes to get away before making the car explode so no one can get ahold of the technology that went into it. 

They get far enough to only stager a little when the ground shakes in response to the explosion of the car but they heard the screams.

It’s not over- just as Tsuna had told Xanxus. 

O~O~O~O~

Xanxus is still and angry as he listens to his Cub’s shaky breathing before he speaks “Car was taken out…” and Xanxus is tense because that was a _Quality_ car and for it to be out of commission was a Very Serious Thing. “Valkyrie and I are pinned inside and the enemy is still there…somewhere.”

Xanxus’ Flames _roar_ in response. One of his own was down and telling him there were still enemies around. He’s already moving for the rest of his boys even as he listens to the little boss. He can take comfort in the fact that Valkyrie was the one with him. The female Cloud was one of the few who constantly fought with the Varia to stay on her toes and was fearless in entering their domain. It helped that she was responsible for their medical and assassination plant needs, which the Varia respected. The fact she constantly sparred with them only helped her case. 

And then Tsuna’s voice comes over the phone sharp and commanding and every inch the tone of a Boss to a family member in a dangerous situation and Xanxus tenses even as he enters the room holding Squalo and Levi. His Rain and Lightning take one look at their Boss and immediately burst into motion. “Val?” a moment passes before Xanxus hears the growled “Shit” and he knows that it was worse than he had thought. 

In the following moment of silence Xanxus flares his Flames high and sharp and commanding. It would act as a summons to the Guardians not in the room and tell them that it was a serious summoning not to be ignored. 

As the first of his Guardians come into the room Xanxus hears Tsuna speak again, his voice pained in a way that makes Xanxus’ hackles rise and his Flames flare with the urge to shield the Cub. “Xanxus. We’re going Roadrunner. Catch up quickly.”

Roadrunner. They were going to run on foot. 

With the enemy on their heels.

“Fuck” he hisses the curse before he turns to face his boys. 

They’ve got work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> A Bleach-ed Nat-su prompt I fell in love with.


End file.
